Always With You
by HopelesslyFictional
Summary: Cam and Maya reconnect in Paris, but is everything as it seems? ONE SHOT.


**So, an anon on tumblr asked me for this one shot: **

_**can you do a camaya one shot where she's like walking through paris and she happens to bump into a guy and when she looks up and its campbell and he like came back from the dead or its his spirit something like that!**_

**I hope I sort of came through... I don't know. I kind of took your prompt and made it my own and I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this. **

**I'm sorry if I didn't do what you wanted but I tried for you! And thanks for the prompt idea :)**

**I hope you guys find some enjoyment in reading this and please let me know what you think! **

Taking another bite of the warm pastry and allowing the syrupy glaze to coat the back of her throat, Maya stares out into the busy streets of Paris.

Fancy European cars, taxis, overly enthused tourists with cameras dangling from her neck, and couples linked together all adorn the streets, moving at their own pace.

It still confuses Maya that the world can keep moving even though it has seized to feel like it for her.

The pink glow of the drooping sun reminds Maya that she should be heading back soon. Only when the street lights click on does she clear her empty plate and begin meandering through the bustling city.

Another day gone. Another day without Him over.

Supposedly time is supposed to heal all wounds but Maya finds that hard to believe. With each day the chronic aching of her heart finds a new way to destroy her.

She can almost smell his unique scent of ice and cologne when her uncoordinated feet bump into a familiar body shape.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Uh, excusez-moi." Searching her brain for more French phrases to explain her clumsiness, her eyes meet the warm brown ones she has grown so accustomed to imagining.

Her mouth lies agape, her brain unable to process who is standing before her.

He stands there, hands shoved in his blue jeans, wearing the teal sweater she loved so much, his hair swiped to the side. He wears a bright smile, a smile she only had the pleasure of seeing a total of five times, times when he was really, truly happy.

"...Cam?" Her voice shakes, partly from the uncertainty of the situation and partly because of the butterflies he still has the ability to evoke within her.

"Yeah, M, it's me." She notices the smile never leaves his face as he answers her.

"How are you here? Why are you here?" Her surprise makes itself known in her frenzied questions and she waits anxiously for an answer.

"I don't know, Maya, but let's just go with it. I am here, I really am and I've missed you so much."

Her mind is screaming at her, vehemently reminding her that he left, that he can't possibly be here, that this isn't real, but her heart has other plans and before she can comprehend what's happening, her tiny feet carry her over to Cam.

She feels his toned arms wrap themselves around her torso and lift her into the air from squeezing so hard. His hug is needy and desire-filled and anchoring and she revels in the closeness, hugging back.

She tugs at his hair and kisses behind his ear, attempting to take in every part of him.

The embrace lasts for what seems like hours but even then it ends too soon for Maya's liking.

Even as they pull away, their hands stay linked and she leans into his side.

"I'm never letting you go ever again." Her words come out teasingly but the truth they hold becomes evident when sporadic stray tears drop from her welling eyes.

The gentle feel of Cam's thumb on her cheek, soothingly wiping her sadness away, makes Maya smile despite her worry.

"I've missed you so much." She admits her feelings more to herself than to him but he surprises her when he tilts her head up as to meet his eyes.

"I've missed you, too, and I'm so sorry I left in the first place. But hey, we have tonight. We can do anything you want, My. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you're going, Cam, I'm coming, too."

* * *

They sit side by side on a bench atop the Eiffel Tower overlooking the twinkling city of Paris. She's cuddled into his side, staring out into the illuminated abyss, while he stares down at her wondering how he could have ever left her.

A question burns at her lips and she chances asking it.

"Why aren't you wearing your Ice Hounds jacket? I think I've only seen you without it like three times."

His face, puzzled by her inquiry, softens as he awards her with a gentle smile.

"I don't know, really. I just know hockey didn't make me happy, the Ice Hounds didn't make me happy, the only time I even liked that stupid jacket was when you were wearing it. You're what makes me happy, Maya."

His answer doesn't clear up any confusion, but it satisfies her.

Her wondering mind eventually gets the better of her and she can't help but anticipate his leaving, whenever that may be, once again.

"You're doing it again..." A knowing look plays on his face and she reprimands herself for not remembering that he knows her better than anyone.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I don't want you to leave again. Please, don't leave me again, Cam."

He doesn't respond. Instead he wraps his arms around her and pulls her down into him so she's leaning against his body, her legs propped up sideways on the bench.

A comfortable silence settles around them and they take the time to remember everything about one another.

His rough hands trace her soft ones, while her breathing hitches from the touch she's missed so much.

Maya eventually breaks the silence with another question, a question she's been wondering about since she got the news that he was gone.

"Hey, Cam, have you been watching me? Have you seen me since you... died?"

"Yeah, M. I check up on you everyday." He reassures her with a genuine smile and a small squeeze, obviously trying to offer her a sense of security, but her mind races to memories she'd like to forget.

"I'm sorry, Cam."

Her sad confession confuses him.

_What did she do wrong? I'm the screw-up. _

"I was so angry and sad and messed up. And I missed you. And I did things, like at that stupid party and with that jerk, Harry... It was only because I didn't have you, Cam! I said I hated you, I was so sure I hated you, but I don't hate you, Campbell, _I love you_!"

The tears fall freely down her face now and she hides her embarrassment in his sweater.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. All of this is my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did... I should have been there for you. I should have stayed. I'm the one that should be sorry for leaving the girl that I love." Maya's head snaps up at his finally voicing his feelings. "Yeah, M, I love you, too."

* * *

Maya guesses it's around four now. The stars overhead glow, like they know this is the most magical night, and the full moon seems to smile down at the young, star-crossed lovers.

They sit on a boat, floating down the Seine, nestled into each other's side, staring up at the dazzling wonders in the sky.

The city seemed to have calmed down, Maya notices. The only sounds that can be heard are the consistent hum of the crickets and the occasional engine of a late-night driver finally making their way home.

"Always do what makes you happy, M."

Cam's sudden proclamation catches her off-guard and she looks up at him, her sea blue eyes puzzled.

"Remember I said I check up on you? I've seen how miserable you've been, but I've also seen moments that you've been happy, really happy. But it's like you don't want yourself to be happy. It's like you won't let yourself. You've got to stop doing that, Maya. You deserve happiness more than anyone I know. So, promise me, no matter what it is, you'll do what makes you happy."

Guilt strangles her throat as thoughts of Zig and Miles invade her mind. She feels sick thinking about how she could even find someone else attractive after Cam. Though she also feels a sense of freedom, knowing that Cam won't be mad at her if she ever decides to try another relationship.

"I promise, Cheesy." A smile reclaims its place on his face at her use of the infamous nickname.

Even as Maya promises that she'll try to find happiness, she is reminded that right here, right now, in this moment, she has never been more happy.

Not finding the right words to express her joy, Maya simply reaches over and pulls the face she's missed so much to her, their lips meeting for a lingering kiss neither wishes to break.

A siren noise breaks through their reverie and, after ignoring it for as long as possible, both bodies sit up, staring out into the quiet city of Paris attempting to locate the source of the noise.

Maya realizes, as they search for the nuisance, that their hands have yet to come unlinked. She feels the gentle caressing of a thumb drag along the top of her hand and she squeezes back as an acknowledgement.

Just as she's about to turn towards him and take in the warm qualities of his chocolate eyes, her eyes snap open and she reaches for the alarm on her side table.

She stares out into her Parisian room, glances at Alli still sleeping on the bunk beside hers, and feels a heaviness on her heart.

A single tear falls down her cheek as she realizes that, yet again, she didn't get a chance to say goodbye and she sits there, knees to her chest, feeling a pang of bittersweet sorrow eat away at her.

As she moves to get out of bed, fully anticipating another mediocre day, always thinking of her favorite Ice Hound, she doesn't realize that he sits on the edge of her bed, always watching over her, ready to invade her dreams whenever she allows herself to open her heart to his memory.


End file.
